Cassidy
by RachRox12
Summary: Three strikes for Cassidy Casblancas beginning when he starts little league, before season 1.


**Cassidy**

**Summary: A short story about Cassidy Casablancas from when he joined the junior baseball league. To the beginning of season 1.**

**First strike**

Cassidy was very excited about his first little league game; he now had a chance to prove he was a man to his father and Dick. He got changed into his uniform and went downstairs he saw his dad in a suit and Dick wearing a wetsuit looking for something,

"Hey dad where are you going?" He asked him, his dad turned to him

"I have a meeting I have a driver that's going to take you to the game." He said Cassidy was hurt his dad once again had chosen his business over him. Cassidy sighed and nodded

"Ok have a good meeting." He said, Richard Casablancas smiled and picked his briefcase of the counter and left.

Cassidy was actually kind of glad his dad didn't come because he stunk at little league, he couldn't catch the ball like Peter, he couldn't hit the ball far or at all like Marcos, he could even throw the ball in a straight line, he sat down in the dugout and watched as all of the other players smiled and laughed with their parents and watched their dad's congratulate them, how he wished he had that, he would rather be poor and have a loving family then be rich and have no one. He leant his back against the wall behind him

"Hi Cassidy." Woody Goodman their coach said, he went and sat down next to the young boy, Cassidy looked at him and smiled shyly

"Hi Coach Goodman." He said, Woody smiled and patted Cassidy's back,

"Where's your dad?" He asked him, Cassidy shrugged

"The driver will be here in a few hours." Cassidy answered, Woody couldn't believe Cassidy's dad would leave him alone.

"Why don't you come inside my office for a bit so you're not waiting out here in the hot sun?" Woody asked seeing an opportunity to get closer to him like he got closer to Peter and Marcos. Cassidy nodded

"Ok." He said.

**Second strike**

Cassidy cried his eyes out,

"Dick!" He screamed but it was muffled by the duck tape that was covering his mouth, He looked at his brother who was laughing, Cassidy couldn't do anything but go around in circles, he kept getting glances at Dick who after 15 minutes got bored and went inside, leaving Cassidy outside duct taped to his bicycle.

**Third strike- your out!**

Cassidy was getting ready for Shelly Pomeroys' end of year party; since Dick had been invited Cassidy could go to. He was looking forward to going. Maybe he would meet a pretty girl his age or older? He knew that deep down that would never happen, everyone only knew him as Beaver: Dick Casablancas wimpy little brother.

"Yo Beaver! Come on!" He heard Dick call out, he rolled his eyes at the nickname how he hates that stupid nickname that no matter what will never go away, he walked downstairs then he and his brother left.

She's cute but she's a little tipsy, Sandra Darling is a very nice girl and she's talking to him! Cassidy revelled in having someone's full attention and he loved it, but when Logan showed up he knew his time was up, Sandra giggled and hung on every word he said, and then she was gone with Logan not even saying goodbye, Cassidy frowned and was a bit embarrassed that he couldn't keep a girls attention for more than a few minutes. He sighed and grabbed another drink and went and stood in a back corner and watched everyone else have fun, he felt like an outsider, granted he had more money than all of these Neanderthals put together but they didn't care, so he just stood back and watched, after about an hour he heard Dick call out his nickname.

"Beaver!" He said, he had some guy behind him he didn't recognise, Cassidy walked over to him, he saw in Dicks arms he was carrying Veronica Mars. The girl everyone hated because she took her dad's side over theirs he thought it was all too petty, did they not remember that Lilly was her best friend? No they only saw that her dad made a mistake and she stood by her dad who is family. He turned his attention back to Dick, who was smiling like an idiot,

"Come on." Dick said before walking towards Shelly's house, Cassidy followed, they ended up in a bedroom the boy that was with Dick throwing a condom on the bed and telling him to suit up, Dick laughed and the two left shutting the door behind them, Cassidy looked at the blonde unconscious girl who looked he had to admit very pretty. He pushed a strand of hair away from her face, Veronica muttered something, Cassidy felt a sudden need to prove he was a man, lose his virginity to someone who wouldn't remember anything in the morning, Cassidy went to the door and locked it, he went over to the bed and sat down next to her, he took a deep breath and undid his belt.

**Like hate, first Veronica Mars fanfic so it's pretty bad, whatever review please?**


End file.
